Kingdom Hearts poems
by SapphireVampire13
Summary: These are poems that i think obtain to Kingdom Hearts.Chapter 6 is up. Please read and reveiw i don't care if you like it or not, I just want your input. Please R
1. Path and Choice

**Hi I'm AngelCat94. This will probably be the first of some poems for the Kingdom Hearts series. It all depends on the feedback I get.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Path and Choice**

_Light is a path not a choice._

_Darkness is a choice not a path._

_We start of on the path of light._

_We sometimes choose darkness when on the path of light._

_We sometimes jump on the path of light during chosen darkness._

_It seems not one person can stay on one thing for too long._

_When asked why are we on light now_

_We often tend to say we made a mistake._

_When asked why are we in darkness now _

_We often tend to say that light is not the right path for me._

_No one can choose fate over destiny._

_No one can choose destiny over fate._

_Destiny and fate coincide._

_Light believe it or not often coincides with darkness._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**I hope you liked it if you did please tell me. If I get 3 or so good reviews I will continue. Just so you know when I first wrote this poem I didn't think of it as a KH poem till my friends pointed it out to me. So my other poems will not be directly KH.**_

_**AngelCat94**_


	2. Half Light Half Dark

_Hi it's me again. I hope you will like this poem. If you don't I will die and fall of the face of the earth._

_AngelCat94 _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Half Light Half Dark**_

_I hide from the darkness…_

_Scared of what I might find._

_I hide from the light…_

_Scared of what I might not find. _

_I stand here…half light half dark._

_My past is my dark._

_My future is my light._

_I stand here half light half dark._

_Scared to go forward…_

_Scared to go back._

_I stand here in the present._

_The present is full of both past and future._

_I stand here scared to go back…_

_Scared to go forward._

_I hide here half light half dark._

_In sadness and happiness I hide here._

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I know it is not as good as my first please forgive me. Please review, I don't care if it is good or bad.

_AngelCat94_


	3. Nightmares, Questions, & Hatred

Hi me again with another crappy poem. If you review don't be too harsh. I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 I wish I did though. I forgot to put a disclaimer in my first 2 chapters I feel so bad. Please R&R

AngelCat94

**

* * *

**

**Nightmares, Questions, and Hatred **

I keep having this recurring dream…

I'm falling…

Falling in a black hole…Falling into darkness.

I can never break free…I can never break free.

I want to find out what is binding me.

I have one theory…

Hatred.

I can't help but feeling that this reason I'm having these dreams.

I want to break free from the binding hatred we are all connected to.

Now I ask myself some question.

Will I lose myself?

Will I stay alive?

What will happen to me?

So many questions…

unanswered

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you want to read any more of my poems you must review. I'm not joking either. Please review.

AngelCat94


	4. In love with a heartless

Hi me again. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Please read and review.These diclamers are getting shorter and shorter, i know.

AngelCat94

**My Love**

To my love,

Your eyes have grown cold.

You've bulit a wall,

That no one can break though.

You've blocked out your family, your friends,

And you've blocked out me, your love.

What have they done?

Have you become one too?

Do you still love me?

Is that really you?

Or are you just a shell, a hard empty shell?

Is there nothing left in you, my love.

Has your spirit broken?

Have you gone astray?

I want my love back.

I want to see your bright blue eyes again.

I want to be able to see you

Without you breaking my already fragile heart.

The heart can only mend so many times,

every time it mends a part of the heart gets lost.

Your heart is almost gone.

My heart is starting to fade.

Your love is almost gone.

My love is starting to fade.

Your love, your heart have grown cold.

You've become one of them,

You are a Heartless.

Am I really in love with a heartless.

,From your love

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. If you don't I will fall of the face of the earth and die. But who cares me? Just please review okay.

AngelCat94


	5. Your eyes

Hi people, I'm back with another poem. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. This poem would be from Sora to Kairi. I hope you like it.

AngelCat

**Your Eyes**

Sometimes I wonder if you can save me from my darkness.

Then I look into your eyes and all my fears are gone.

The safety of your eyes,

Make me want to stay there forever.

Forever in a dream that's to good to end.

The safety of your eyes,

Make me feel free.

They make me want to break free from my darkness.

I want to stare into your eyes forever.

Your eyes…My safety

Gosh I know that was short but some poems a re like that. Well anyway, I hope you liked it. If you did like it please review.

AngelCat


	6. Do you care?

Hey people! I don't own **_Kingdom Hearts_** or else i'd have a lot more money then i have now. Anyway this is from Kairi to Sora.

AngelCat

* * *

**_Do you care?_**

Do you really love me?  
Do you really trust me?  
Do you really accept me for who I am?  
Or are you not sure about any of this.  
Do you lie to me?  
Do you cry because of me?  
Do you think I play with you emotions?  
Do you know you are playing with my emotions?  
Did you know I'm hurt?  
No I bet you didn't, I bet you don't care either.

* * *

Hoped you liked it if so please review. This might be my last poem for this series.

AngelCat


End file.
